poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Robot Saves Christmas/Transcript
This is the transcript for Team Robot Saves Christmas. Opening/Jiminy Cricket Narrating (The opening begins with the snow rain down upon the town as the title says Team Robot Saves Christmas appears. Then we cut to Jiminy Cricket who as at a small fireplace while he drinks his hot cocoa) Jiminy Cricket: Oh, Hello. Cricket's the name, Jiminy Cricket, Have you ever heard of a Christmas Story, "A Christmas Carol"? Well, I did too and tonight, I'm gonna tell you all a story about how Gmerl discover what was like about Christmas, I call it, Team Robot Saves Christmas. Jiminy jumped down, hops on the book desk and opens the book of Team Robot Saves Christmas as he begins to read. Jiminy Cricket: One night, Not too long ago..... The Story Begin's/Christmas Party Jiminy Cricket: (narrating) Our story begins on Christmas Eve, It was a special day to celebrate this occasion. (Then Everyone were at Pops' house and we hear the song Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree as we see all of the heroes are having a Christmas party) Pops: (Laughing) Christmas! Tai Kamiya: Oh, yeah! This Christmas party rocks! Yoshi: I know right! Kari Kamiya: I really love Christmas. SpongeBob SquarePants: Me too, Kari. Tino Tonitini: So what will you like to get for Christmas, Babe? Sunset Shimmer: I don't know? Something that is very special for me, Tino. Tino Tonitini: '''Well, Christmas is very kind of special. '''Double-D: Indeed it is, Tino, Christmas is a Time of Giving and being with your Family and Friends and the people who loved you. Ed: I can't wait for Santa to bring us present's, Double-D! (???) :Six ::It's a pony kind of Christmas ::In every color shade ::All around the world of Equestria ::It's Christmastime here today ::It's a pony kind of Christmas ::Its light never fades ::All around the world of Equestria ::Christmas is here to stay :Sparkle ::Christmas is a time of joy ::When the light of friendship burns bright :Applejack ::Takin' time for family ::To recall the past and do what's right :Fluttershy ::And outside gentle snow is falling ::Forest creatures keeping warm below :Six ::And all throughout Equestria ::We feel the light of friendship only grow ::It's a pony kind of Christmas ::Its light never fades ::All around the world of Equestria ::Christmas is here to stay :Dash ::Dashing through the snow ::In a one-horse open sleigh ::Over the fields we go ::Laughing all the way :Rarity ::Decorate with boughs of holly ::Fill the halls with wonder ::Wrap the presents, silver paper ::Trim the tree and place them under :Pie ::Time for counting down the days to Christmas ::Every day that passes is a party we can throw :Six ::Time for counting down the days to Christmas ::And everyday our friendship grows :Six and Choir ::It's a pony kind of Christmas ::In every color shade ::All around the world of Equestria ::It's Christmastime here today ::It's a pony kind of Christmas ::Its light never fades ::All around the world of Equestria ::Christmas is here... ::To stay Gmerl's "Non-Christmas" Mood Jiminy Cricket: (narrating) Yep, Everyone down in Station Square liked Christmas a lot, But a curtain robot who was out for a stroll at the city did not, His name is Gmerl and he hated Christmas, The whole Christmas season, Now, please don't ask why. No one quite knows the reason, It could be, perhaps, that his shoes were too tight, It could be his bolt's wasn't screwed on just right, But I think that the most likely reason of all, May have been that his heart was two sizes too small. (???) :Gmerl ::I'm the kind of robot who can't stand a holiday ::So I toss 'em all away, that's me ::I don't decorate no trees ::And I won't eat no potato lakes ::But I'll give this old lady's melons a squeeze ::That's just who I am ::Well, I'll never spin a Deidre, but I'll always throw an egg ::Then I'll Charlie horse your leg for laughs ::While you're singing your holiday tune ::I'm acting like the town buffoon ::Whippin' out my big, white, scary moon ::And blowin' a beef your way ::I hate folks who think reindeer are cute ::To me they're just something to shoot ::I hate love, I hate you, I hate me :Brick ::Well, he's a Non-Christmas stallion' ::No " 'tis the season' " feeling kind of guy :Boomer ::This time of year stinks. :Butch ::So he'll take his nunchucks ::And make sure every snowman die :Gmerl ::Belivin' in Santa's all wrong ::And Hanukkah's eight nights too long ::I hate love, I hate you, I hate me ::I hate love, I hate you, I hate me Gmerl: Bah Humbug... Walking in Town Decorating a Christmas Tree Gmerl's Bah Humbug/Serena explains to Gmerl about Christmas (Now we cut to Gmerl walking in the snowy park and then he sits on a tree, but then the snow on the branch fell upon him as he pops out of the snow) Gmerl: Bah Humbug! (He walks away) Man... this is why I really don't like Christmas! (He hits the tree with his fist and the snow fell upon him again) Not again! I really hate the snow.... Serena: Gmerl! (Gmerl turns and sees Serena) Gmerl: Oh, it's you, Serena. What is it you want from me? Serena: Gmerl, if something is bothering you, you can talk to me. I'll listen anytime you want. Seriously anytime, anywhere. (Gmerl still stayed silent) Serena: I know how you feel, I've been there. Christmas is about a wonderful holiday where many family and friends be happy, and it's not about getting gifts, it's about what you found in your heart... Gmerl: You don't have a clue how I feel about Christmas, it's nothing but a stupid holiday! Serena: (Gets mad) Then tell me, why do you hate Christmas?! Gmerl: It's none of your business! Just leave me alone! (He turns and then Serena throws snowballs at him) Gmerl: What the heck was that for?! Serena: ???, . Eggman's Plan to Ruin Christmas :Eggman ::Happy Christmas Eve, they say in the street ::Happy Christmas Eve, hey think they're so sweet ::Words said so often that they lack any meaning ::Why should I join in when I could be intervening? ::Everyone loves this cursed holiday ::But would they be better off with it out of the way? ::Well, okay ::Say goodbye to the holiday ::With my new plan, I'll erase it ::The greatest gift that I give today ::And everybody will have to face it ::No more little games for you to play ::After you say goodbye to the holiday ::Goodbye, Christmas Eve, you had a good run ::Goodbye, Christmas Eve, it's over, you're done ::Finally set free from your forced celebrations ::No need to reply to your trite invitations ::Calendar shorter by a single day ::Is my magic up to the test? ::Time to see, I can't delay ::Say goodbye to the holiday ::Prepare the plan, no hesitation ::All memory shall fade away ::See Planet Earth's new transformation ::No more shall anybody say ::Happy Christmas Eve... ::laughter ::...after today! ::After today... Twilight's plan/Operation "Save Christmas" Later, Spongebob and the others arrived at the Castle of Friendship to tell Twilight, Sunset, Starlight and everyone else. SpongeBob SquarePants: (panting) Hey, guy's. Patrick Star: (panting) Twilight, We need your help. Twilight Sparkle: What is it? Eddy: It's Gmerl. He's upset about Christmas. Double-D: As you can see, he's probably losing his Christmas Spirit, Is there anything you can do about it? Then, Twilight came up with an idea. Twilight Sparkle: I have a plan. Sunset Shimmer: What is it, Twilight? Trixie: What is your plan? Twilight Sparkle: We have to show Gmerl his past, present and future by using the three of our friends. Donald Duck: That's not a bad idea. Starlight Glimmer: I'd like it. Everyone Searchs for Dr. Eggman Heroes Ride on the Polar Express (Now our heroes are now in the train station waiting for the train to come) Yoshi: That train is gonna take long to come here. Emerl: Just be patience, Yoshi. The train will arrive soon. Rainbow Dash: I can't take it anymore! We are so gonna be late to save Christmas! (Then the train arrives and then stops as the fog clears away, they see a train called The Polar Express) Emerl: Whoa! Check out that train! Ash Ketchum: Amazing! Clemont: It's huge! Conductor: All aboard! (They walk to the conductor) Takato Matsuki: What do you know, it's a conductor. Conductor: Well? You coming? Flurr: To where? Conductor: Why to the north pole of course! This is the Polar Express! Donkey Kong: The Polar Express? Serena: So that's what the train is called. Ash Ketchum: The Polar Express. The Train Leaves/Gmerl lefted behind Gmerl's Journey Begin's/Meeting Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer June and Annie takes Gmerl to his Past/??? ??? Frozen Railroad Tracks/Kyurem Appears (Now we go to the Polar Express Train is running in the snowy mountain) Emerl: We're on the mountain, pretty soon we'll be heading towards the north pole and save Christmas. Ash Ketchum: Serena. What were you thinking of getting something for Christmas? Serena: I think probably like a necklace for me. Ash Ketchum: That's so pretty. Can't wait for that. Serena: Me too. (Ash and Serena blushes at each other and then grab their hands) Terriermon: Ash and Serena sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g! Kazu Shioda: You guys should have a mistletoe to kiss each other! Conductor: Stop the train! (Someone grabs the emergency break as for everyone some of them lost their balance and falls on the floor while the others hold on tight as the Polar Express train stops) Benson: Why did the conductor shout stop? Mordecai: Is everyone okay? Muscle Man: Yeah, I'm okay. Tai Kamiya: Kari, are you okay? Kari Kamiya: I'm fine. Rika Nonaka: Okay, why did the train stop? Yoshi: How should I know? Conductor: (Speaker) This is the conductor. Sorry for the train to be stopped. We see some railroad tracks are frozen in ice. Please remain seated, we shall figure out a way to get the train going, thank you. Davis Motomiya: I hope this would never take too long. Marcus Damon: We need to look outside to find out why the train suddenly stopped. Agumon (Data Squad): Yeah. Mimi Tachikawa: What happened?! Did we crashed? Vulk: This is not good, if we get stuck on the mountain we will never save Christmas! Kenta Kitagawa: Or the worse part is, if the avalanche falls down on us while we're in the train. We're gonna be frozen in ice! King Mickey: Just remain calm, Kenta. We just have to look outside to find out why the Polar Express stopped. Kenta Kitagawa: Alright then. Leonardo: Come on, team let's go outside. Tai Kamiya: Follow us, DigiDestined. We're going to investigate. Takato Matsuki: You heard, Tai. Move it, guys. (The heroes opens the door and they jump off the train and walks to investigate) Emerl: Stay close. Davis Motomiya: Okay, if is those villains I'm gonna give them a piece of my- (Before he could finish he slip on the ice) Mind. Veemon: Are you okay? Davis Motomiya: Ow, that hurts! Joe Kido: Where that ice come from? (They look down seeing the whole railroad track is frozen in ice) Gomamon: Railroad tracks. Takato Matsuki: (He touches the railroad tracks) Those tracks are frozen solid. Guilmon: What do we do now? Twilight Sparkle: We'll we can't make the train move right now. Patamon: How come? Tino Tonitini: If we move the train to the frozen railroad tracks, it might derailed. Sunset Shimmer: We need to figure out a way to make the railroad tracks unfrozen, then we can make the train move again. Ed: But how? Tino Tonitini: I can use my Charizard using fire type moves to unfreeze the tracks. Carver Descartes: Good idea, Ti. Sunset Shimmer: That's my boyfriend! Ash Ketchum: Then what are you waiting for? Bring out Charizard! Pikachu: Pikachu! Tino Tonitini: Okay! (As he was about to bring out Charizard. Suddenly a loud growl was heard) Donkey Kong: What was that? Diddy Kong: I don't know, DK? Guilmon: Was that you're stomach, Takato? Takato Matsuki: No, that's not me. Sora Takenouchi: Uh, guys. I really hate to tell you this, but look what's right behind you! (Everyone turns around as they hear a growl noise was actually the Legendary Dragon/Ice Type Pokemon named Kyurem, as it was walking out of the tunnel) Yoshi: Zoinks!! Ash Ketchum: It's Kyurem! Flain: '''Whoa, dude! Tasha, Pablo and Tyrone takes Gmerl to the Present/??? Tasha, Pablo and Tyrone takes Gmerl to the Present/??? ???/??? (???) :Pablo' ::Have you heard about Santa Claus, that holly, jolly good ol' man, who thinks he's so great on Christmas Eve after all. '''Gmerl:' Yeah, right. :Gmerl ::He's selfish and he's mean, like you'd expect from a king or a queen, :Tyrone ::And though his ego is fat, you're heart is small. Gmerl: That's just the way it is Tasha: Hmph. :Gmerl ::I hear he's got an ugly head. ::And there are bedbugs in hisbed! ::And he's got pimples on his nose! ::And yucky stuff between his toes! ::I bet he doesn't wash his hair! ::And doesn't change his underwear! ::And that's the reason i don't care! (Everyone gasped as Tasha gave an angry look) :Gmerl ::i don't care ::i don't care ::i don't care for the Hoilday's! Tasha: Hmph! :Tasha ::But you've never even met him and I'll bet it would upset you're friends to hear those awful things you have to say. Gmerl: Upset? my friends? Oh please... :Tasha ::What if they're only miserable and wishes they could only have gift's that Santa bring's them once a day? Gmerl: Everyone? Miserable? Nah... :Gmerl ::I hear he doesn't like cartoons! ::and he's lousy with balloons! :and Tyrone ::His attitude must be really bad! :Rudolph ::If they could hear, they would be so sad! :Gmerl ::That's fine by me 'cause I don't care! ::i don't care ::i don't care ::i don't care for the Hoilday's! :Pablo ::You know what really gets him? ::What bothers and upsets him? ::He's so sick with envy I think that I might cry. :Tyrone ::It's that wonderful jetpack, a multi-powered jetpack. :and Tyrone ::How we wish that he could fly up to the sky! Tasha: That's why you don't like Santa? 'Cause he bring's everyone present's and not you? Gmerl: Pretty much. :Gmerl ::That's why we don't care ::i don't care ::i don't care ::i don't care for the Hoilday's! ??? ??? ??? ??? Charlie and the Eff's carried out Twilight's Plan/??? ???: Look who finally showed up, We've been waiting for you all night. Gmerl: Who... Who said that? Charlie the Eff: I said that. Everybody wake up! This is not a rehearsal. Numb-nuts is here. Mike: Roger on that. Over. Jake (vibrating): Let's do this, people. Nancy: Just let me put my teeth in. (???) Stanley: How do you like your java? Gmerl: With a shot of whiskey. Stanley: Let's try it black instead. (???) Gmerl: Ow! That burns! Parker: Wake up, kids, Our hot and sour friend is here. Mac and Sidney: We're coming! We're coming! Parker: Whee! ???: Mmm! Gmerl: Huh? Sally: It's about time you got here, I've been laying in my bed, tossing and turning. Marcus: I know. I was watching you. (???) Marcus: I mean, uh me, too! Gmerl: What the heck is happening right now? Charlie the Eff: Something that should've happened 2 moment's ago. Mike: Time to cry Gmerl, Over Gmerl: What?! get outta hear, I'm leaving. Marcus: You can run from Serena, but you ain't gonna run from us. (???) :the Eff ::We all heard what happened back at Station Square today. ::When Serena brought up Christmas Eve, ::You snapped and she walked away. ::Well you're friends were onto something that you should give a try, ::Go on ahead and let it out and have yourself a cry. :and Sidney ::Let it out Gmerl!!! :Gmerl ::Ugh, shut your stupid mugs. :Sally ::Let it out Gmerl. :Marcus ::Would you check out her bezugs. Gmerl: Hmmm. :Gmerl ::You all want me to deal with pain, well cheers is what I say. :Marcus ::This is stuff just numbs the pain, it don't make it go away. :Nancy ::You try to act so tough! :the Eff ::but you just live a lie... :Sally ::Why don't you show your feminine side and have yourself a cry? Marcus: Oooh! :Stanley ::Let it out Gmerl. :Gmerl ::I'll pour you down the sink. :Jake ::You gotta do it Gmerl. :Gmerl ::You all can bite my dink. (???) :Gmerl ::You good for nothing eff's are wasting your time making me sit here, ::Cause nothing you can say or do will make me shed a tear. :Parker ::He possesses a strong spirit and won't let down his guard. :the Eff ::So now we'll bring in the big guy, ::His beautiful Hanukkah card. (???) Mike: Take it Gmerl, it might have money in it, over. (???) :Fenton/Phantom ::Happy Hanukkah to my wonderful guy. ::You fill our lives with joy, ::Don't ever change the way you are. ::You beautiful robotic boy. Arrive at the North Pole Heroes Encounters Santa Claus Villains Steals Santa's Sack/Christmas Battle G-Merl Encounters Xerneas ??? ??? Xerneas' Appears/Defeat of the Villains Xerneas Lights up the Christmas Tree Takato Matsuki: Sure is good for those villains to be defeated. Guilmon: Yeah. Emerl: You saved us, Gmerl. Gmerl: That I did, you guy's. Sora Takenouchi: Thanks for saving us all. Biyomon: We won't lost this fight if you didn't help us. Gmerl: Actually, you should thank Xerneas for saving you, especially Santa's Eff's for helping me for believing. (The heroes turned and they see Xerneas standing next to the Christmas Tree) Ash Ketchum: I see then, thanks Xerneas! Pikachu: Pika, pika! (Xerneas accepts as it activates Fairy Aura on the Christmas Tree) Ed: Cool. Eddy: What's Xerneas doing? Double D: It's using it's ability Fairy Aura. Xerneas uses Fairy Aura, Gmerl flew on his jetpack as he put's the star on top, the tree has taken on an incredible glow, casting its light all over the North Pole. Everyone were surprise. Double D: Oh, Gmerl, I'm so proud of you! You did it! Ed: Gmerl A big hug for my little man! Pinkie Pie: I know you could do it! Gmerl: What'd I do? Double D: You've put the star on the tree, Gmerl! sets Gmerl down. Gmerl: So? The tree needed a star and I put one in! Big whoop. Double D: Don't you see, Gmerl? You made an unselfish gesture! You gave willingly of your heart without thought of your own gain! This is the gift of giving, Gmerl! This is what the spirit of Christmas is all about! Gmerl: It is? Hey, that didn't hurt a bit! Actually feels kinda good, Double D. (To Serena) Serena, you were right of what you've said to me, Christmas ain't about what you find under a tree. It's about what you find in your heart! Serena: I knew you are finally going to understand Christmas! kids trickle towards the tree and Xerneas, murmuring in appreciation. As Xerneas looks down at the heroes T.K. Takaishi: That tree and Xerneas glows as though it were touched by an angel! Sora Takenouchi: It's absolutely beautiful. Matt Ishida: Awesome, to say the least. Gabumon: We're so proud of you, Xerneas. Christmas is Saved/Gmerl's Sleigh Ride Santa and Gmerl Working Together/Giving Presents to Houses (???) :Claus ::You wake to the silence, the bright afterglow ::Now there's a surprise, for what do you know ::It's snowing ::Look, it's snowing :Rudolph ::Little Jack Frost has been busy last night ::The Whole Entire Earth is a blanket of white ::'Cause it's snowing ::Yes, it's snowing :Chorus ::White Winter Wonderland ::Beautiful day :Dancer, Prancer and Vixen ::Snow, snow, snow, snow :Cupid, Donner, and Blitzen ::Snow, snow, snow, snow :Gmerl ::There in the valley, someone i know ::There's Thomas and Percy finding their way through the snow ::Whistle's blowing :Chorus ::Yes, it's snowing :the Eff ::It's a beautiful world, It's a lovely day ::Cherish this moment, remember this day ::'Cause it's snowing ::Yes, it's snowing :Chorus ::White Winter Wonderland ::Beautiful day :Rudolph ::Snow, snow, snow, snow :Chorus ::White Winter Wonderland ::Beautiful day :Dancer, Prancer and Vixen ::Snow, snow, snow, snow :Cupid, Donner, and Blitzen ::Snow, snow, snow, snow :Chorus ::Stay, stay, please stay... Gmerl, the Luckiest Robot of Christmas Eve/Ending (Just then Gmerl gets off of Santa's Sleigh and joins the heroes) Gmerl: Thanks for the ride, Santa! Santa Claus: Your very welcome, Gmerl. I'm so proud of all of you saving Christmas! Mordecai: Nah, it was no big deal. Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5